Farewell of Snape
by TrustNo1PL
Summary: Miniaturka opowiadająca wydarzenia bezpośrednio po rozmowie Harry'ego z portretem Dumbledore'a w ostatnim rozdziale "Insygniów Śmierci".


Miniaturka opowiadająca o wydarzeniach bezpośrednio po rozmowie Harry'ego z Dumbledorem w ostatnim rozdziale "Insygniów Śmierci".

Jest to mój pierwszy od wielu lat fanfik i praktycznie pierwszy w ogóle dot. Harry'ego Pottera. Zupełną nowością jest też cień sympatii do Severusa Snape'a, który pojawił się u mnie po przeczytaniu ostatniego tomu oraz po wchłonięciu dużej (może nawet zbyt dużej) porcji fanfiction ze Snapem w roli głównej. Cóż, zapewne wielu z Was sądzi, podobnie jak ja, że Snape to postać na tyle ciekawa, że można o nim pisać i pisać.

I przyznam się, że trochę mi żal, że Rowling go uśmierciła. Choć pewnie nie tylko mi ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except idea of this story. I made it for fun ;)

* * *

Harry szedł korytarzem w stronę wieży Griffindoru w milczeniu, czując tak wielkie zmęczenie, że był pewien, iż będzie spał co najmniej dobę bez przerwy. Podążający za nim Ron i Hermiona rozmawiali o czymś lekko przyciszonymi głosami. Zerknął na nich przez ramię i uśmiechnął się, widząc że trzymają się za ręce. Pomyślał, że pewnie planują wspólne wakacje i uśmiechnął się do siebie, myśląc o Ginny.

Nagle zatrzymał się jak wryty. Ron i Hermiona wpadli na niego, zupełnie go nie zauważywszy.

- Co jest, Harry? – zapytała Hermiona, przyglądając mu się bacznie. Ron oderwał wzrok od jej twarzy i zerknął na przyjaciela.

- Snape… - zaczął Harry, czując nagle olbrzymi żal, który nie był spowodowany śmiercią Freda, Lupina czy Tonks, ani nikogo z obrońców Hogwartu.

- Co z nim? – głos Rona zdradzał niepokój – Przecież on… we Wrzeszczącej Chacie…

Harry spojrzał na nich, kiwając ponuro głową.

- Ten człowiek oddał życie za mnie… I zrobił dla mnie więcej, niż którykolwiek z członków Zakonu Feniksa, może poza Dumbledorem…

- Harry… - Hermiona położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Potrząsnął głową, starając się nie dopuścić do głosu olbrzymiego poczucia winy, które zaczęło w nim kiełkować. Przełknął ślinę i westchnął: - Muszę zabrać jego ciało. Należy mu się pogrzeb z największymi honorami… I powinien spocząć na błoniach, obok Dumbledore'a… - dodał, po chwili milczenia. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na przyjaciół. Ron, najwyraźniej wstrząśnięty jego słowami, poruszał bezgłośnie ustami. Hermiona miała łzy w oczach, choć próbowała się uśmiechnąć.

- Pójdziemy z tobą… - zaczęła, ale Harry pokręcił głową.

- Nie trzeba… Pójdźcie spać… Poradzę sobie sam – uśmiechnął się smutno, myśląc o tym, że nie jest już jedenastoletnim chłopcem, który sięgał Snape'owi do pasa. Prawdę mówiąc, podejrzewał, że przerósł swego mistrza eliksirów. Nie powinien więc mieć kłopotów, z przyniesieniem go do Hogwartu.

- Ale Harry… Przecież tunel się nie nadaje… - Hermiona próbowała mu powiedzieć o tym, o czym sam wiedział doskonale. Ale poczuł się dokładnie tak, jak wtedy pod Muszelką, kiedy miał pochować Zgredka. Nawet jeśli miał nieść ciało Snape przez całe Hogsmeade a potem do Hogwartu, wiedział że tak należy zrobić. Był to winien swemu długoletniemu obrońcy.

- Dam sobie radę, naprawdę – obdarzył ją krótkim uśmiechem i poklepał po ramieniu – W końcu nie dalej, jak godzinę temu, pokonałem Voldemorta.

Ron parsknął krótkim śmiechem, kiwając głową.

- On ma rację, Hermiono – złapał ją za rękę – Chodź, powiemy moim rodzicom…

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego nieprzytomnie, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Harry patrzył na nich z rosnącą w jego sercu nadzieją na to, że ich świat, tak poważnie skrzywdzony, ma szansę znów być światem pełnym szczęścia i miłości.

- Pani profesor! – zawołał Harry, widząc idącą przez Salę Wejściową McGonagall . Odwróciła się i obdarzyła go tak promiennym uśmiechem, jakiego jeszcze na jej twarzy nie widział. Odwzajemnił go, podbiegając do niej.

- Co się stało, panie Potter? – w jej głosie nie było śladu surowości, jaka zwykle cechowała jej wypowiedzi.

- Mam pytanie… - Harry nagle uświadomił sobie, że nie wie jak zacząć – Bo…

McGonagall uniosła brwi i przyglądała mu się z zaciekawieniem. Po takiej nocy nie spodziewała się, że cokolwiek może ją zszokować.

- Potter, proszę cię, pośpiesz się… padam z nóg – westchnęła, z lekkim rozbawieniem – Czy to nie może poczekać?

- Nie, pani profesor… Bo widzi pani, ja widziałem śmierć Snape'a… profesora Snape'a… - poprawił się Harry, po raz pierwszy w życiu z własnej woli. Brwi McGonagall zbiegły się w jedną linię, marszcząc czoło.

- Czy… czy to co powiedziałeś, zanim… zanim pokonałeś Voldemorta… o tym, że Snape… zabił profesora Dumbledore'a zgodnie z ich planem… to była prawda? – wypowiedziała na głos wątpliwość, która zakiełkowała w jej głowie jeszcze w czasie walki, ale do tej pory nie miała okazji o tym pomyśleć dłużej. Bała się odpowiedzi.

Harry pokiwał głową, patrząc, jak McGonagall łapie się za serce i szuka ręką oparcia, by nie upaść. Podskoczył do niej i pomógł jej utrzymać pozycję stojącą.

- Ale… ale dlaczego… - mamrotała, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co musiał znosić przez ten rok Severus… Również z jej powodu…

- Wyjaśnię pani wszystko dokładnie później, dobrze? – Harry wiedział, że nie ma teraz czasu opowiadać jej całej historii, która musiała ujrzeć światło dzienne. Historii, którą zamierzał opowiedzieć całemu czarodziejskiemu światu, ale dopiero kiedy zadba o to, by ciało ostatniego dyrektora Hogwartu było bezpieczne.

- Dobrze, Harry, dobrze – McGonagall podniosła odetchnęła kilka razy głęboko, odzyskując spokój, przynajmniej pozornie – O co więc teraz chciałeś mnie zapytać?

- Ciało profesora Snape'a jest we Wrzeszczącej Chacie… - widząc spojrzenie swojej nauczycielki, postanowił, że nie będzie dalej owijał w bawełnę – Chodzi o to, że chcę je przynieść do Hogwartu… i myślę, że powinno spocząć obok ciała profesora Dumbledore'a…

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby… - zaczęła kobieta, a w jej głosie znów zabrzmiał ostry ton. Harry przerwał jej, unosząc dłoń.

- Z całym szacunkiem, pani profesor, ale proszę poczekać z tym do momentu, w którym pozna pani całą historię – powiedział Harry, a głos mu lekko zadrżał – Zresztą, nie to jest teraz ważne… Chciałem zapytać, gdzie… gdzie tymczasowo położyć ciało profesora Snape'a… do momentu jego pochówku.

McGonagall była blada, a jej usta zbiegły się w cienką linię, ale kiedy się odezwała, słychać było w jej głosie wzruszenie.

- Ciała wszystkich poległych są w komnacie obok Wielkiej Sali, Potter. Myślę, że…

Harry pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się smutno i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Harry?

- Tak, pani profesor?

- Czy Severus… czy on… cierpiał? – w oczach jego nauczycielki błyszczały łzy.

- On cierpiał całe życie… - wyszeptał Harry i odszedł, pozostawiając McGonagall płaczącą bezgłośnie na środku Sali Wejściowej.

***

Szedł drogą prowadzącą do Hogsmeade, starając się nie rozglądać po otaczających go błoniach, naznaczonych ciężko śladami całonocnej bitwy. Wciąż jeszcze w niektórych miejscach widział ciała poległych śmierciożerców, których nie było komu pozbierać. Obejrzał się, spoglądając na zamek i aż jęknął, widząc jak bardzo ucierpiała jego ukochana szkoła. Poczuł łzy na policzkach, kiedy jego wzrok padł na tą część zamku, w której zginął Fred.

Weź się w garść, pomyślał sobie, ruszając stanowczym krokiem przed siebie, starając się myśleć o Ronie i Hermionie, którzy planowali już wspólne życie, o Nevillu, który został bohaterem tej nocy, o radości tych wszystkich, którzy ściskali go i podrzucali w górę w Wielkiej Sali. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy stanęła mu przed oczami Ginny i uświadomił sobie, że może spędzić z nią całe, długie życie. Bez Voldemorta, bez przepowiedni i wiszącej nad nim groźby śmierci.

Nie zwracał uwagi na nikogo, zwłaszcza że mieszkańcy Hogsmeade nie bardzo zwracali uwagę na niego, zajęci świętowaniem. Kilka osób chciało go wyściskać, ale odchodzili ze zrozumieniem, widząc na twarzy Wybrańca mieszaninę żalu, determinacji i dojmującego smutku. Z każdą chwilą zbliżającą go do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, czuł się coraz gorzej.

Wszedł do pokoju, w którym ostatnio widział Snape'a i zamrugał kilka razy, czekając aż oczy przyzwyczają się do panującego tu półmroku, mimo słońca świecącego na zewnątrz.

Serce zamarło mu w piersi na kilka chwil, kiedy na brudnej podłodze dostrzegł martwe ciało, leżące w olbrzymiej plamie krwi. Czując, jak cały się trzęsie, podszedł bliżej i osunął się na kolana, tuż obok głowy swego nauczyciela.

Spojrzał na jego twarz i nie potrafił, po prostu nie miał już siły, by powstrzymać się od wybuchnięcia płaczem. Zawył w podobny sposób, w jaki Snape opłakiwał śmierć Lily w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Świadomość, że tak bardzo się pomylił co do tego człowieka, że tak okropnie los zadrwił sobie z nich obu, skazując ich na 7 lat wzajemnej nienawiści, choć kochali tą samą kobietę, wspomnienia dzieciństwa Snape'a, dzieciństwa równie tragicznego, jak jego własne… to wszystko sprawiało, że Harry jeszcze nigdy tak nie płakał. Coś w nim pękło, wyzwalając w nim zwierzęcą niemal, pozbawioną hamulców, rozpacz.

Złapał drążącymi dłońmi za szatę Snape'a jakby chciał nim potrząsnąć, ale zamiast tego, pochylił się nad nim i, wciąż zanosząc się płaczem, przywarł całym sobą do klatki piersiowej mężczyzny, którego tak nienawidził, którego chciał osobiście ukarać za zabicie Dumbledore'a, a teraz pragnął przywrócić do życia po to tylko, by powiedzieć mu, że żałuje, iż ich znajomość nie potoczyła się inaczej, że mu dziękuje, że go podziwia…

Zdołał się uspokoić po kilkunastu minutach, choć wciąż wstrząsały nim spazmy płaczu. Wyjął z kieszeni chusteczkę i zaczął wycierać zeschłą krew z bladej twarzy Snape'a, zastygłej w przedziwnym wyrazie. Dopiero po chwili Harry uświadomił sobie, że ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył przed śmiercią Snape, były jego oczy… Oczy Lily.

- Severusie… - szepnął, pamiętając jaką przyjemność sprawiało Snape'owi, kiedy Lily tak się do niego zwracała – Severusie… - powtórzył, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie nic więcej.

Podniósł z podłogi sztywniejące już ciało profesora i przyciągnął do siebie, przytulając je mocno. Zaczął się lekko kołysać, jakby próbował ukoić płaczące dziecko.

- Dziękuję Severusie – powiedział – I przepraszam.

Nagle sobie coś uświadomił. Wciąż trzymając na kolanach martwe ciało Snape'a, sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty, wyjmując stamtąd Czarną Różdżkę, której nie zdążył jeszcze odłożyć do grobowca Dumbledore'a. Nie był pewny, czy to zadziała, ale skoro potrafiła naprawić jego różdżkę, choć normalnie nie dało się tego zrobić…

- _Rennervate!_ – powiedział pewnym głosem, celując w serce Snape'a. Przez ułamek sekundy myślał, że zaklęcie zadziało, że czerwone światło przywróci życie mężczyźnie. Jednak nic się nie stało.

Schował Czarną Różdżkę do kieszeni, czując się jeszcze gorzej. Jedną, krótką minutę myślał, że będzie mógł ożywić chociaż tego człowieka.

A przecież wiedział, że zmarłych nie da się przywrócić do życia. Ani z pomocą Czarnej Różdżki, ani nawet Kamienia Wskrzeszenia. Potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał odpędzić z niej myśli.

- Mam nadzieję, że spotkałeś moją mamę, Severusie… I że w końcu jesteś szczęśliwy… - wyszeptał, patrząc przed siebie, na brudną ścianę pokoju.

Potem wstał, podnosząc bezwładne ciało Snape'a. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, jakie jest lekkie i dotarło do niego, jak bardzo Snape schudł odkąd widział go po raz ostatni rok temu, kiedy ścigał go w noc śmierci Dumbledore'a. Zrobiło mu się jeszcze bardziej żal, kiedy wyobraził sobie, jakie katusze przechodził przez ten rok człowiek tak bardzo oddany Albusowi Dumbledore'owi, że wypełnił nawet tak szaleńczy rozkaz, jak zabicie swojego mistrza.

Z ciężkim sercem ruszył w stronę Hogwartu, niosąc w ramionach zwłoki przyjaciela swojej matki.

***

Pogrzeb Severusa Snape'a w niczym nie przypominał pogrzebu Albusa Dumbledore'a, może poza równie licznie przybyłymi ludźmi. Harry nie był do końca przekonany, czy ta zaskakująca frekwencja jest dobrym objawem, ale nie obchodziło go to.

Dwa dni temu, kiedy wkroczył do Hogwartu z ubraną na czarno, zakrwawioną postacią w ramionach, zapadła cisza pełna oczekiwania. Układając ciało dyrektora obok zwłok wszystkich poległych, słyszał narastający szum pełen oburzenia. Westchnął ciężko, spoglądając na ofiary tej bitwy i wrócił do Wielkiej Sali. Stanął w miejscu, w którym McGonagall ustawiała co roku stołek z Triarą Przydziału i w tym momencie znów zapadła cisza.

Zaczerpnął powietrza i opowiedział wszystkim zebranym o tym, czego dowiedział się z myślodsiewni, o tym co zrobił Mistrz Eliksirów. O jego umowie z Dumbledorem, o pracy dla niego, o latach bycia szpiegiem, nienawidzonym przez wszystkich, którym tak bardzo pomagał, nie wychodząc z cienia, w którym krył się od lat. Poczuł, że łzy napływają mu do powiek, kiedy wspomniał o swojej matce i jej przyjaźni z Severusem – kilka osób wydało ciche okrzyki zaskoczenia, zatrzymał się na chwilę, próbując opanować drżenie całego ciała, kiedy mówił o przysiędze Snape'a, która jego, Harry'ego, uratowała kilka razy w ciągu siedmiu lat. Opowiedział też o tym, z pominięciem powodu, którym była Czarna Różdżka, jak zginął, zamordowany przez Nagini, którą nasłał na niego Voldemort bez cienia żalu.

Kiedy skończył, z policzkami mokrymi od łez, spostrzegł jak wielu obecnych ociera twarze, potrząsa głowami z niedowierzaniem lub po prostu parzy tępo gdzieś przed siebie. McGonagall płakała, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, Weasleyowie patrzyli na niego w osłupieniu, Ron poruszał bezgłośnie ustami, a stojąca obok niego Hermiona uśmiechała się, jako jedyna, choć ze łzami w oczach.

Harry uparł się, że to on zaniesie ciało swego długoletniego obrońcy na miejsce jego wiecznego spoczynku, tak samo jak rok wcześniej Hagrid przyniósł zwłoki Dumbledore'a. Idąc wzdłuż rzędów krzeseł, ustawionych niemal identycznie, jak podczas pożegnania Albusa, słyszał szepty i pomrukiwania, w których dało się wyczuć niechęć. Z ciężkim sercem Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że czeka go długa droga, zanim uda się mu przekonać świat czarodziejów, że Severusa Snape'a ocenił źle, że się straszliwie pomylili wszyscy, poza Albusem Dumbledorem, człowiekiem, bez którego Lord Voldemort nie zostałby nigdy pokonany.

Położył, owinięte w czarny całun, ciało Snape'a na białym postumencie, dokładnie takim samym, jak Dumbledore'a. Odwrócił się twarzą do ludzi i przez chwilę milczał. Zobaczył uśmiechającą się do niego w pierwszym rzędzie Ginny, dodającą mu otuchy. Mruknął: _Sonorus_, kierując swoją starą różdżkę na swoje gardło.

- Powinienem zacząć od tego, że… Nie żyliśmy z Severusem Snapem w zbyt dobrych kontaktach… Prawdę mówiąc… nienawidziliśmy się nawzajem od pierwszego naszego spotkania – Harry spostrzegł lekkie uśmiechy na twarzach jego przyjaciół i sam lekko się uśmiechnął – Spędziłem 7 lat na zrzucaniu na niego każdej możliwej winy, każdego nieprzyjemnego wydarzenia w moim życiu – skrzywił się lekko, na wspomnienie wszystkich tych oskarżeń pod adresem Mistrza Eliksirów – A ostatni rok upłynął pod znakiem chęci zemsty… za coś, czego nie rozumiałem… - Harry przełknął ślinę, robiąc chwilę przerwy – Tymczasem okazało się, dopiero po śmierci Severusa, że… że był to najwierniejszy człowiek Dumbledore'a…

Kilka osób prychnęło z niedowierzaniem, ale większość obecnych wpatrzona była w niego, z uwagą słuchając jego słów.

- Cóż, cała historia jest nieco zbyt długa, by ją tutaj opowiedzieć… Ale powinno zostać powiedziane głośno i wyraźnie, że Severus Snape jest jednym z największych bohaterów tej wojny. Wiem, że wielu z was uważa, że… no, że ja jestem wybawicielem, Wybrańcem… - potrząsnął głową – Ale gdyby nie Severus Snape, nie przeżyłbym nawet pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie, więc z pewnością nie doczekałbym ani odrodzenia Voldemorta, ani nie mógłbym go pokonać z pomocą was wszystkich. To profesor Snape uratował mnie przez Quirrelem, który próbował mnie zabić podczas meczu quidditcha. Uratował mi życie, a ja nigdy mu za to nie podziękowałem… - urwał, czując, że za chwilę się rozklei. Odetchnął głęboko kilka razy – Podczas tych 7 lat był moim najbardziej skrytym obrońcą, a przy tym jednym z najskuteczniejszych… Ale nie tylko ja zawdzięczam mu tak wiele… Wszyscy zawdzięczamy mu niemal 20 lat oddanej służby Albusowi Dumbledore'owi, dla którego… zaryzykował wszystko, łącznie ze swoim życiem…

- A potem go zabił! – krzyknął ktoś z tłumu, kilka głosów potwierdziło to ponurym pomrukiem.

- Owszem – przytaknął spokojnie Harry – ale nie wiecie o tym, że ci dwaj wielcy czarodzieje zaplanowali to wszystko niemal rok wcześniej… Dumbledore… był ciężko chory… Nie chciał dopuścić do tego, by… pewien mój rówieśnik, zaszantażowany przez Voldemorta… - Harry pominął nazwisko Malfoy'a, by nie pogarszać jego, i tak trudnej, sytuacji – dopuścił się niewybaczalnej zbrodni, która na zawsze odbiłaby piętno na jego duszy. Dlatego na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej… Severus Snape wykonał prośbę Dumbledore'a. Po to, by plany Dumbledore'a miały szansę powodzenia, by ostatecznie pokonać Voldemorta…

Harry spojrzał na zgromadzonych nad jeziorem żałobników. Westchnął, kiedy spostrzegł, że wielu z nich nie ma zamiaru uwierzyć jego słowom. Nie dziwił im się specjalnie.

- Wiem, że to wszystko brzmi wyjątkowo mgliście, że może trochę nieprawdopodobnie… Też bym w to nie uwierzył, gdybym… - głos mu się załamał – Widziałem, jak Voldemort morduje Severusa Snape'a, rozkazując swojemu wężowi go zabić. Do końca był przekonany o tym, że Severus dochował mu wierności, co świadczy nie tylko o tym, jak świetnym szpiegiem był Snape, ale też o tym, jak wielkim draniem był Voldemort. Severus zginął zupełnie na próżno, gdyż Tom Riddle się mylił w pewnej kwestii. Do ostatniej chwili jednak próbował się ze mną skontaktować, przekazać mi bardzo ważną, ostatnią wiadomość od Dumbledore'a. Gdyby nie Snape, nie wiedziałbym, jak pokonać Riddle'a. Konając, przekazał mi informacje, dzięki którym jesteśmy tu wszyscy, wolni od Lorda Voldemorta… Przekazując mi swoje wspomnienia wyjaśnił to wszystko, co wydarzyło się w przeciągu niemal 30 lat, odkąd poznał moją matkę. Łącznie z tym, co rozkazał mu przekazać mi Dumbledore, bym wiedział jak zniszczyć Toma Riddle'a…

Zapadła cisza.

- Chciałbym w tym miejscu… - odezwał się Harry, próbując opanować drżenie rąk – podziękować Severusowi Snape'owi. I przeprosić go za to wszystko. Gdybym mu zaufał tak, jak chciał tego ode mnie Dumbledore, możliwe, że ten niezwykle odważny człowiek wciąż by żył. Zawiodłem go, choć on nigdy nie zawiódł mnie, mimo tego, że zawsze stał w cieniu. Zniósł nienawiść całego czarodziejskiego świata, któremu służył tak wiernie, zniósł te wszystkie obelgi, zarzuty, oskarżenia – w zatrważającej większości zupełnie pozbawione podstaw – i wypełnił swoją misję do samego końca. Śmiem twierdzić, że to najodważniejszy człowiek, jakiego poznałem… Panie profesorze… –odwrócił się twarzą do ciała Snape'a, leżącego na marmurowym postumencie – Dziękuję za uratowanie mi życia, za ratowanie go wiele razy… Za pańską ochronę, wierność i poświęcenie. Za poświęcenie życia za nas wszystkich… I przepraszam. Doskonale wie pan za co…

Urwał, wiedząc, że już nie wypowie ani słowa. Machnął różdżką, zdjął zaklęcie ze swojego gardła, a potem kiwnął głową w stronę niskiego czarodzieja, który rok wcześniej prowadził pogrzeb Dumbledore'a, a potem udzielał ślubu Billowi i Fleur.

Ciało Snape'a stanęło w płomieniach. Dym utworzył łanię, wzbijającą się ku niebu i Harry uśmiechnął się przez łzy, widząc ten ostateczny dowód miłości Severusa do jego matki.


End file.
